In His Arms were Memories
by Angel Nikki 101
Summary: Seeing your beloved hold someone in their arms, but the thing is that person isn't you. BXE
1. Prologue

Summary: Seeing your lover hold someone in their arms

**Summary: Seeing your lover hold someone in their arms. And that person isn't you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Prologue**

That night changed everything. But the weird part is I'm not feeling anything about it. I don't feel jealousy, regret and lastly hatred. All I feel is emptiness coursing through my veins. Reminding me that once, this body was his; and that his body was once mine.

Staring out the window was Bella Swan and beside her was her best friend Alice. Who was worried sick about her best friend's welfare and how she's dealing with it. She never knew that her own brother would be the cause of her best friend's sadness. It made her hate him even more.

She felt guilty. If wasn't for her Bella wouldn't feel this way. She knew that this was bound to happen. But she thought that they can overcome it together. But the thing was the word together doesn't describe the two lonely individuals.

Edward on the other hand drowned himself in sorrow and regret. Knowing full well that if he listened to Emmett that night everything would change. But he thought that change was for the better. Instead it was for the worse, seeing that he was inside the house sulking in his room. He knew that he broke Bella's heart, but seeing her look at him like that made things even worse. Right now, not only was he feeling depress but he was also feeling lonely. But on the other hand, it was his fault in the first place that made things worse that it already is.

That moment was supposed to be filled with happiness not sorrow. But the turn of events changed everything. Rosalie moved out of the house, Edward locked himself up in his room, Jasper tried to comfort the depress Alice, Emmett was blaming himself too much for what happened and lastly Bella…Bella became empty. An empty body with no soul, letting herself wonder about without a care. She just went on with life like nothing happened.

Though life felt empty for her, she didn't care anymore. But unlike any teenager, Bella didn't drown herself in depression but instead she let herself drown in regret. Regret about meeting them, regret about loving him, regret about letting Alice dress her up for the party. And lastly regret about letting herself live for so long.

Bella left Alice alone and ran towards her truck. She started the engine in a hurry. She drove home as fast as she could so that she could start packing. Her flight would be tomorrow in the morning and surely she didn't want anyone to know about it. She wanted to leave in peace. She didn't want to bother Edward and his new girlfriend. As she reached her destination she ran up the stairs, opened her apartment door and closed the door and slid down against it letting herself get devoured by the emotions she wanted to avoid.

Bella stood up and started to pack her stuff to move to Seattle; to move far away from the pain. She went towards the bathroom to get her necessities first. She got her brush, toothbrush, toothpaste; strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and lastly threw away all the lotions, shampoos, conditioners that Alice gave her. She made sure that nothing was left behind the bathroom and towards her room to pack everything else.

In the middle of packing her clothes, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. to check who it was. Upon seeing Alice's name on the screen she got her cell phone and turned it of; knowing full well that she doesn't want any distractions stopping her from packing.

She was finish packing her clothes that she went towards her table to start packing her valuables. She got a medium sized messenger bag and placed it on the desk, ready to pack her valuables inside.

I was ready to pack the last of my belongings but even before starting to pack the last of them made me already regret this decision. I saw our picture lying on the table; smiling faces looked towards me with happiness filling their hearts,but knowing full well that, that moment will never happen again. I pasted the picture along with the rest that were pasted on the sides of her mirror. I gathered her books, wallet, planner, journal and lastly her necklace; the necklace that was given to her by her mother. I sighed when I saw my room finally empty and lied down on the bed; thinking that it would be the last time that I would be sleeping here. I closed my eyes and started remembering everything. From the day I first arrived here to the day I saw him hold another person in his arms.

**A/U: All of a sudden after writing the 5****th**** chapter for my first story Expect the Unexpected inspiration hit me like a baseball bat hitting the baseball. So I started this new story with a prologue. So far I made the prologue I plan to make the official first chapter tomorrow after practice. So hope you enjoy and please R&R.**


	2. I'm home

A/U: This will be the start when Bella starts to tell her story from when she arrives to Forks to the day she saw him with ano

**A/U: This will be the start when Bella starts to tell her story from when she arrives to Forks to the day she saw him with another girl. **

**Reminder: I separate the POVS with lines since I want my stories different from the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

As soon as the airplane touched down Bella grabbed her carry-on bag from the over head storage bin and waited till it was her turn to step out of the plane. Upon leaving the plane she was greeted by warm smiles from the flight attendants telling the passengers to enjoy they're trip. She started to walk towards the baggage claim to get her check-in baggage. All of a sudden she heard her name being screamed out loud by her best friend Alice. She turned around and was tackled to the ground by her overly hyper best friend.

"Bella! Bella! I missed you so much! Are you tired? Are you hungry? Why do you have only two suitcases? Do even have clothes?" Alice squealed in delight.

Seeing her best friend for the first time in 2 years made Alice so happy. She did everything she can to make Bella feel at home. She even prepared a welcome home surprise party for her. Even though she knew that Bella hates parties and surprises. Bella moved away two years ago due to the fact her parents were re-assigned to another destination; hearing that fact made Alice cry herself to sleep for the past 2 years. If it wasn't for her boyfriend Jasper, most likely Alice would be depress.

"Alice relax. I only have two suitcases since I don't have much winter clothes so I plan to…" Before Bella was given the chance to finish her sentence Alice finished it for her.

"We are going shopping!" Alice screamed out loud. Which attracted a small audience to watch what was going on between the two best friends.

Sighing Bella watched her best friend get one of her suitcases and start walking ahead of her. She smiled at the thought that Alice never grew over the years. She remembered the time she last saw Alice. Who was still as tall as her, but this time Bella was taller than her by a foot.

"Jasper is waiting for us so hurry up slow poke!" Alice chirped.

Giggling, Bella followed Alice to wear the car was parked. As soon as they stepped foot out of the airport they were greeted by Jasper who was waiting out in the pouring rain with an umbrella. Smiling, Jasper took the suitcases and placed them in the trunk; opening the doors for the girls before stepping inside the driver's seat.

Looking at the rear view mirror Jasper sent a smile towards Bella, acknowledging the fact that she's there. Bella looked out the window to see how much Forks changed over the years. So far, it still looks the same. Other than the fact it got greener of course. The rain outside started to get heavier by the second. From the looks of it, the weather knows how to annoy Bella. The rain always reminded her the last days she spent with her parents. She fought with them before she left. They disagreed about her going back to Forks, but of course knowing full well that they just despise Forks; Bella disobeyed her parents and went according to plans.

"Guess what Bella? My brother arrived from Alaska two days ago!" Alice chirped.

Bella didn't bother to answer knowing that Alice will just keep talking. She heard about Alice's brother. Since Alice's brother is older than us by two years along with Jasper, we never did get to see him much. He was mysterious. So far the stories she heard about him were the ones when he taught Alice when we were in elementary.

"Surely you'll get along with him! After all he does seem to be excited hearing that your coming back home." Alice teased.

"Alice, don't tease Bella like that. You know how much she hates being teased." Jasper chuckled.

Surely I was away for years, but from the looks of it staying away for too long makes people forget about me. Though maybe what Jasper said was true, I know deep down that I did change but still had a small part of the old Bella in me. And I hope that I changed for the better. Seeing Alice and Jasper happy made me remember the days when Alice used to deny liking Jasper. But from the looks of it, she does like him. No wait change that thought, she does love him. I giggled quietly at that and watched the couple argue about my new apartment. I asked Alice to look for an apartment for me but sadly she went too far. She did look for an apartment for me, but at the same time paid and furnished it for me. I knew that this would happen, that's why I prepared money to pay Alice back.

"Alice, where the heck are we going? Didn't you say that the apartment was near the school?" I asked frantically, seeing as we drove to an unfamiliar direction.

"Oh please, why don't you relax first Bella? Take a nap or something. We're going to my house." She said.

Remembering that in one of Alice's letter, she did mention about a house but I never did pay attention towards it. I should seriously listen to Alice to avoid confusion.

"Ah I remember now. You sent me a letter about you moving to a house near the lake right?" I asked in a bored tone.

Most likely her house would be extravagant like the others. Sometimes Esme, Alice's mother would get bored of their house and move to another. I saw the times that Alice moved from house to house. And every time they moved it gets better and better; and also gets bigger and bigger.

"Yup, and the fun part is my brothers decided to stay home with us!" She chirped happily.

Brothers? I thought she only had one! Don't tell me she has another one. Alice's brothers never did play with us when we were young, maybe that's the reason why I don't know much about them. Though Jasper was friends with them, he still took time to play with us. It surprised me at first because I remember Jasper saying that he hated girls before. Ah I forgot about Alice. Maybe she was the one that changed Jasper's thoughts. Oh well.

"I thought you only have one brother Alice?! You never told me you had two." I asked looking out the window.

"Well you never asked. And anyway, good luck with the older one. He's annoying. And since he knows you're my friend, he's going to annoy you even more." She said taunting me.

I sighed. So far so good; I just hope that my day gets better. Most likely it won't since Alice is involved with everything I do…kidding

Closing her eyes, Bella allowed drowsiness to cloud her senses. From the looks of it she was too tired to continue her conversation with Alice. Hearing no reply from her best friend, Alice checked the back seat to see if Bella was still awake. Seeing her best friend fall asleep made Alice smile. She knew that Bella was tired from the trip, so she allowed her to fall asleep on their conversation…Just this once. Jasper glanced at Alice to see her smiling and he smiled. He was happy that his girlfriend was finally happy for the first time in 2 years. Though silence filled the car, it was a comfortable one. Seeing that they were close to home Alice carefully shook Bella to wake her up.

"Wake-up sleepy head, we're here. Don't make me carry you." Alice warned playfully.

Bella woke-up tired; looking out the window to take in her current surroundings. The place was breathtakingly beautiful. She saw roses and other flowers blooming everywhere. She saw a big oak tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard, with a wooden swing attached to it. She saw different kinds of sculptures of Greek Gods placed everywhere. She saw a medium size fountain in the middle of the circular drive way. The heavy metal gates opened automatically. The things she saw outside looked even more extravagant as they entered the estate. Jasper drove along the circular drive stopping outside the house. But to Bella it wasn't a house. To her it was a mansion. The exterior designs of the mansion were thoroughly detailed, which made it different from other houses.

Stepping out of the car, Bella had to take in the marvelous building in front of her. She wasn't surprised to see that the Cullen's would have this wonderful home. She went stood alongside Alice to wait for her to open the heavy oak doors. Alice pressed the doorbell waiting for a response. Instead, the heavy oak doors were opened. And suddenly Bella was swept of the ground and felt two big arms give her a bone crushing hug.

"C-can't b-breathe!" Bella said panting.

She heard a booming laugh and felt the grip on her loosen up. Then all of a sudden she was on the ground again gasping for air. She looked up to see who gave her that bone crushing hug, and saw a big humungous guy in front of her. Immediately Bella felt intimidated.

"Emmett look at what you've done! Because of you she's having a hard time breathing!" Alice exclaimed with arms in the air.

Shit. Holy shit. This guy is huge! I stared at the person who was teasing Alice. He looked like a kind guy since Alice is getting along with him very well. He was about 6''1, brown curly hair, ocean blue eyes, tone arms, plump lips not plump enough to be called feminine; eyes sparkling with happiness and lastly a boyish grin pasted on his handsome face. Hearing a low chuckle behind me, I turned around and saw the most handsome guy I ever saw in my life. He was practically Adonis!

"Bella this is Emmett, Emmett this is Bella…Now don't crush her or I'll punch you." Alice warned. As soon as he saw the handsome boy behind me she squealed in delight and ran towards the boy hugging him.

He laughed out loud and ruffled Alice's hair. That site alone made Emmett and Jasper laugh like crazy. As if they're getting an inside joke while I'm missing out all the fun.

"Bella this is Edward, the one that arrived from Alaska two days ago." Alice exclaimed, stepping away from Edward for me to see properly.

"Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand towards me.

I took his hand and shook it. My heart was practically pounding so hard that I can't help but feel nervous.

"Isabella Swan but I would rather be called Bella." I said blushing.

I looked up to see him smiling warmly. Edward has a lean figure. Unlike Emmett who was buffed, he was just right. From the three friends I would say Edward would be the good looking one. He has bronze colored hair that was pretty much messed up; as if he hasn't brushed it in days, but it does look good on him. His eyes were sparkling emerald green that held so much emotions that went on and on with in its depths. He has this breathtakingly crooked smile. That obviously took my breath away at first glance.

Hearing Alice giggle in front of me made me snap out of my thoughts. Then I realized that something was holding my hand. It was warm and big, my hand felt complete being held by this unknown warmth. Then all of a sudden I heard Emmett Jasper snicker behind me. Then I took a look at what was holding my hand and saw Edward's hand being gripped on mine. I tore my hand away from his as soon as possible.

"From the looks of it Bella has a new crush!" Alice teased.

Blushing madly I yelled her, "I do not!" and accused her, "Well at least I don't deny my feelings for too long. And why would I have a crush on him when we just met." I huffed.

"Bella! I told you not to tell! You're so mean!" Alice whined.

Everyone else who weren't part of the conversation laughed at us. I started laughing along with them seeing Alice pout like a small child. We were all having fun teasing and laughing at each other that we didn't notice that the sun had already set. When we noticed that it was already evening, and we went inside laughing. Then suddenly Alice announced that we were ordering pizza tonight and was having a movie night. As soon as I heard the idea I giggled and agreed. It's been a long time since I had fun and I'm going to make this worth my time.

Bella and her new friends settled in the living room. Everybody got along well. They were all laughing, smiling and having the time of their lives. But a certain bronze haired boy can't help but stare at his sister's best friend. He can't help but remember the times he would ask Jasper about this girl before him. He used to be so shy that he kept himself locked up in his room every time this brown eyed girl would come over and play. He would usually look at her from the shadows and allowed his self to slowly fall in love with her. Jasper knew all along but never said a word since he would rather have his friend do all the work. He didn't want to intervene on something that doesn't concern him.

Once the pizza arrived, everyone settled down while Alice prepared the movie while Jasper got the drinks. Once Alice settled down she sat down on the love seat waiting for Jasper. When Jasper arrived with the drinks he picked up Alice, sat down and placed her on his lap. This simple but sweet gesture made Alice blush crimson which made Emmett boom his boisterous laughter, while Edward chuckled and Bella giggled. Emmett, Bella, Edward decided to settle down on the couch. Emmett on the other hand being a big brother and all wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders, making her relax a little. She leaned against him to make herself comfortable. While on the other hand Edward regretted not doing this earlier on.

When the movie started everyone concentrated nothing but the movie. Except Emmett who was laughing at the parts that weren't, meant to be funny; which made Alice throw a pillow towards him to shut him up. At the end of the movie everyone went to sleep, allowing their selves to be devoured down, to the depths of their unconscious minds.

Alice fell asleep in Jasper's arms making them look like a perfect couple; while Emmett had his arms on Bella making her comfortable and safe. Bella snuggled closer to Emmett to feel the warmth that was radiating from his body. On the other hand Edward fell asleep leaning on the couch's arm rest; everyone with a serene look on their faces.

The next day, everyone woke up hearing Alice's scream. All feeling tired from the night before didn't bother to listen to her, well except her boyfriend who was right under her. Feeling irritated, since no one took the liberty of listening to her made her scream even louder.

"Rise and shine everyone the new day has begun! It's time to wake up! Wake up sleepy heads!" Alice screamed in each and everyone's ears, which made them sat up in attention. Not noticing her position with Emmett, Bella leaned once more on Emmett and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence and suddenly feeling 4 pairs of eyes staring at her she opened her eyes and looked at each and every one of them.

Alice smirked and said, "Getting comfortable huh Bella?"

Everyone but Edward laughed at that remark while Bella blush deep crimson. She slowly moved away from Emmett, making herself move closer to Edward. Not noticing that Edward was so close to her she leaned on his arm to hide her embarrassment.

"You're making it worse Bella." Alice said laughing.

Noticing Edward's arm, Bella stood up and looked away from everyone. With that action, everyone laughed out loud. Edward thought that Bella looked cute when she was embarrassed. He chuckled at that thought and stared at her intensely, studying the woman before him. He noticed her figure through her somewhat baggy clothes. He thought that she was petite. Not too small but just right. He noticed her silky brown mahogany colored hair fell down at the mid section of her back. Her large brown eyes sparkled with happiness. And her lips were inviting enough to be kissable. She had a gorgeous smile that complimented her perfectly. Her voice was music to his ears, which made him smile even wider.

Cutting his thoughts with a squeal Alice said, "Me and Bella are going shopping." She ran towards Edward and whispered, "You know what to do, right? Make it perfect."

She ran back to Bella and said her plans. They were going to be out till night fall, which gave him and the boys enough time to fix Bella's apartment to a surprise party. He knew the way since he was the one who went with Alice to buy the place. He heard Alice scream make-over which made Bella tremble with fear. Bella ran behind Emmett for protection but didn't work due to the fact that Alice didn't care if she ran or hides from her, all she knows is that she will get her eventually with or without anyone's help.

As soon as she grabbed Bella, she dragged her towards her room; which was located on the 3rd floor. Her room was girly yet sophisticated. As soon as the boys heard Bella's screams they knew the torture begun. They all felt bad for Bella but at the same time thanked God for making them males. While waiting they all went to shower and changed.

They all waited inside the living room waiting for the torture to end. As soon as the heard Bella's scream they knew it would be over soon.

"I am not wearing that skirt Alice! Hell no!" Bella said screaming.

They heard a door open and close, and soon everything fell silent. Bella's screams were now ceased. They saw Alice running down the stairs with a grin. They all sighed, knowing that for a small girl she was mean and terrible.

"Everyone, I would like to present, Isabella Swan!" Alice chirped happily.

A few moments passed neither one of them saw Bella come out of the room and descend the stairs. Alice pissed, went up the stairs and opened the door and screamed at her. Hearing Bella laugh made everyone else laugh. They all knew that Bella would pull off a stunt like this. Alice ran down the stairs again and panting. She was out of breath due to the fact she screamed at Bella at the top of her lungs.

"L-let…me…p-pres-sent…B-B-B-bella." She said panting.

They all heard a door open and closed and saw Bella descend the stairs slowly. They all stared at Bella gaping. They never saw anyone that beautiful for a long time. They knew that Bella was beautiful but not this beautiful. She even dethroned Rosalie on the spot!

She entered the room blushing. She saw their expressions and thought that they hated it. She looked down on her feet and sighed.

"If you guys don't like it just say it. Don't look at me like that." Bella said sighing.

Hearing a booming laugh she looked at Emmett with a confused look. Emmett stopped laughing and chuckled softly and gave her a hug. Edward on the other hand kept his gaze on her; while Jasper grabbed Alice and kissed her softly telling her a job well done.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Tsk tsk tsk. You're getting it all wrong" Emmett said hugging her tighter. "You're beautiful and we love it!"

Bella grinned at the compliment and hugged Emmett back. Alice giggled, while Jasper hugged her tight. Edward who saw the whole thing felt jealous. But he couldn't help but feel at awe when he saw her descend down the stairs gracefully. Little did he know that Emmett and Bella were starting to develop a tight sibling relationship over night.

He stared at Bella one more time seeing her talk to Emmett and Jasper, while waiting for Alice who was getting her purse. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a sky blue colored top and brown boots. She had a paperboy's cap which balanced her look. And lastly she had a small khaki messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder. She looked simple yet beautiful. He stared at her for quite awhile before realizing a small pale hand was waving in front of him. He looked down to see Bella smiling at him. He gave her one of his own and ruffled her covered hair. She smiled even wider.

"Do you like the outfit? Or do you think I look like a little girl like what Emmett said?" She asked innocently which made him chuckle.

Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "You look beautiful, don't worry about what that fool says."

Bella giggled at what he said and was about to say something when Alice announced that they were leaving. Sighing sadly, Bella look up at him and gave him one of her smiles and said I'll see you later. She left with Alice while Edward and the boys left to go to her new suite.

"So Bella what's going on with you and Emmett?" Alice asked slyly.

"Nothing" Bella said giggling.

"Are you sure? You look pretty comfortable with him." Alice inquired while buying a smoothie for her and Bella.

That statement made Bella laugh. Alice gave her a confused look and paid for the smoothie. She saw Bella think for awhile and smiled.

"How do I say this…?" Bella asked herself out loud.

Alice on the other hand was waiting for her friend to spill the beans about her relationship with her older brother. After a few minutes of sipping and thinking Bella finally decided to tell her.

"Well you see Alice, I only see Emmett as my big brother." Bella said smiling. Then she continued, "You see I can't help but feel safe around him. But it isn't the kind of safe that you feel when you're with someone you love. It was the kind that you feel when you know your brother is protecting you." She stated.

Alice smiled. Seeing that her friend matured over the years, she remembered the time when she brought up the topic of boys; Bella would blush like as red as a tomato. But now, it's like she isn't embarrass anymore and felt more confident. That fact made Alice smile even wider.

"So do you like Edward then?" Alice asked slyly, while standing up to throw her trash.

Hearing Edward's name made Bella blush. She remembered him staring at her while she was going the stairs. She also remembers the feeling of her heart beat even faster when she heard the compliment that Edward gave before leaving. She didn't want to deny the fact to her best friend and nodded her head. Seeing Bella nod her head made Alice squeal in delight and pulled her out of her chair. Alice dragged Bella to every store she knew to start their shopping trip. The last thing Bella thought before getting shoved in the dressing room was, this would be a long day.

Edward and the guys were decorating her suite with party decorations. They were having so much fun; seeing as they were throwing balloons at each others, popping them in the process. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the time. After an hour of fooling around, they heard one of their phones ringing. They were looking around to find their phones; apparently they lost them while playing. As soon as Edward found his phone he answered it for the fear of being screamed at.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Alice screamed and continued, "We're close by so finish up everything you need to finish up got it? The others are almost there so they might arrive before us. Bye." Alice hanged up on him not realizing that he had a lot to say.

"Oh shit" Edward mumbled, seeing the whole suite a mess.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked sweeping the tattered balloons.

"They're almost home we have to hurry up." Edward stated.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jasper said with wide eyes.

"Just shut up and call Emmett. I'll call someone to help." Edward said frustrated.

Calling anyone that would gladly help was hard enough for him. Since most of them were either busy or out of town.

2 hours had passed when they heard the bell ring. They all went to their places and waited for their guest of honor to walk in.

As soon as she did everybody jumped out of their places and yelled, "Welcome home Bella!"

**A/U: I had fun writing this chapter. Though this fanfic genre was meant to be angst, I just can't help myself start out in a happy way. To answer some questions that would pop in your mind right now…Emmett only sees Bella as a little sister and vice versa.** **I just made them act so close to make Edward a little bit jealous to spice things up. Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
